Love and War
by ShatterTheHeavens
Summary: A young, fiery woman with a troubled past. Britannie had lost everything that was dear to her. Her friends...her family. However, with the recruitment for SOLDIER, she found an opportunity to make something of what was left of her, perhaps love as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A young woman, just barely eighteen, stood in the middle of her bedroom. It was scarred with the blackness of a past fire. Everything had been pretty much damaged to the point of no return. A long, exhausted sigh escaped from the girl's mouth. She reached into the pack on her back and pulled out a pair of scissors. She cut her long hair to a short 'mullet' style. She had already dyed it, a rusty, red-orange, so that wouldn't be an issue. It was short in the front, the bangs just above her eyebrows, and lengthened to several inches below the nape of her neck. She took the hair and threw the strands onto the ground.

"I guess this is all I'll give in return for your generosity, guys."

Her Mom and Dad had died in the fire a few days ago. She was on her way home from school when she saw the plumes of smoke. They were the last of her relatives, her entire family was no longer in existence. Her family...gone. Her only friend...missing from the town. The only person she still has alive, was herself.

Just who is this person in question. This is Britannie Ryuujin. A soon-to-be eighteen-year-old with a troubled past. What will she do know with her life? Will she stay or will she leave?

Britannie repositioned her pack of newly-bought clothes and left. She had heard rumors of SOLDIER gathering recruits in the town twenty miles to the South. Nibleheim. The only problem: SOLDIER did not agree with woman being allowed to join. But was that going to stop Britannie. Hell, no! What...did she throw away her hair for no apparent reason? Besides, it's not like she even had a chest. Anyone could take her for a guy for having such a small chest. All she really needed were some bandages in case of emergency. This way, there'll be no signs, unless someone lifted her shirt all-the-way. She walked up to the bus stop in front of the marketplace.

An old-time bus stopped by several hours later. The doors opened to a young boy with a strange hair style. He wore a loose, white shirt and faded-green jeans that hung loosely on his hips. A medium-sized pack slung over his left shoulder. The bus driver motioned for the boy to come on-board.

"Where to, kid?"

The boy refrained from jumping on the man for insulting him. COME ON! FIVE-FOOT? Seriously? The 'boy' shook his head and said, "Nibleheim." With that, he walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to the window. To his right, sat a tall brunette.

"I take it you're going to join SOLDIER?"

He looked at the brunette and nodded. The guy grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Heard that SOLDIER is getting a bit harsh these days."

"Hmph," the 'boy' finally made a sound. "It's not like it'll stop me from joining."

"Ha, what a punk," the brunette shook his head. "So what's yer name, Shorty?"

'Shorty' turned and gave the brunette a full-on glare that showed intended murder. The taller boy instantly brought up his hands in self-defense that moment her heard the warning growl.

"Whoa. Easy there. No need to hiss at me," he chuckled.

"My name's not 'Shorty'. Alright," he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "It's Brett. Brett 'neil Ryuujin."

"Cool it, dude," the brunette brought out his hand for a shake. "I'm Tidal Nelson."

Brett shrugged and shook hands. He let off a faint smirk and gazed out the window. They were just now leaving town. _I wonder how things will be now_, Brett thought to himself. _I just hope this plan'll work._

"So, are you joining SOLDIER," Brett asked in a somewhat manly voice.

"Na, I already jumped at the chance to be a motor mechanic," Tidal shook his messy-brown hair. "Besides, SOLDIER's not quite my sort of interest."

Brett glanced at Tidal and nodded his head. He closed his eyes and awaited the bus ride to Nibleheim.

~Somewhere at Nibleheim~

"I'll see ya around some time, Brett," Tidal yelled from the opened window.

Brett waved back as the bus started off towards the Southwest. He turned and headed in the direction of the Recruitment Stands. It wasn't that hard to find. Just follow the crazed guys filing up in front of the huge "SOLDIER RECRUITMENT" sign. Brett shook her head, sending red and black hair flying all-over her face. She grimaced as she got closer to the lines. All of the men here were definitely taller than her. The shortest one was even a whole-head above her one. Her body jolted to the side as three guys pushed passed him.

"Watch it, kid? Or you'll get in the way."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING KID, YOU POMPOUS JACKASS?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, SHRIMP?"

"I said jackass."

"Pipsqueak."

Brett had had enough of being harassed. He kicked one in the gut and grabbed the other two by their shirt collars.

"SHRIMP, SHRIMP? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE," Brett spun the boys in circles. "TELL ME. CAN A SHRIMP DO THIS, HUH? BET YOU CAN'T SAY MUCH WHEN YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASSES KICKED BY SOMEONE HALF YOUR SIZE!"

Brett was too into the fight that he failed to notice the pair of brown, cowboy boots walking up to him. Only when the person coughed did Brett turned his attention to the said person. Before him stood a six-foot-five-tall SOLDIER with a red trench coat and messy, silver hair. Silver whiskers formed on his chin. Sienna-red eyes met the glowing ice-blue eyes of a First-Class SOLDIER.

"Bit of a strange time to be picking a fight," he gave the five boys a cocky grin.

Brett growled and let go of the present strangling he was performing on one unlucky culprit. The SOLDIER laughed and put a hand on Brett's shoulder.

"For one of your size, you sure can put up one hell of a fight," he chuckled, despite the glare he was receiving. "Alright, you boys, if you want in on SOLDIER then get a move on."

Brett walked over to his bag and walked to one of the less-occupied booths. As soon as he got to the table, he signed in and waited by the benches.

Dante watched the kid walk over to the booths. He crossed his arms, chuckling at the previous scene. Three giants being taken on by a midget. A MIDGET! It was rather entertaining.

"Quite the one, isn't he, babe?"

Dante turned to his partner, only to be greeted by a pair of boots. He was flung several yards into a box of crates. A pair of boot-prints shown nicely on his pale skin. One over each blue eye. Dante only grinned at the arrival of his friend/partner-in-crime. A young SOLDIER, no older than twenty, sat down on one of the crates. A long, black jacket flowed over the side of the crate. Twin rapiers were strapped to the back. Their white-and-gold blades glistening in the sun. The woman gazed out of the cadets.

"Must you be a stubborn ass," she glared down at Dante from under her auburn hair. "And what did I say about calling me 'babe'?"

"Oh, come now," Dante now brushing off the invisible dirt off his trench coat. "You know you love being called that."

He was, yet again, greeted by a forceful kick. This time to the side of his torso, giving him a snapped rib. _Ouch, that will bruise in the morning_.

"Shut up, or you'll get my foot up your ass next time."

"I think I'd like that, Amalia," Dante gave her a cocky, 'sexy' grin.

Amalia slowly turned her head at the silver-haired pervert. Murder flashed in her jade-colored eyes. Dante gulped and turned around, stretching his arms. Amalia turned her attention back to the future SOLDIERs, _Of all the possible partners, it had to be HIM that I'm stuck with._

"However, I would have to agree on what you said before," Amalia gazed out at the cadets, who were now lining to board the train. "That kid is rather interesting. What's his name?"

"Dunno," Dante yawned. "Never asked him. Why? You gotta a crush on him?"

"In your dreams," Amalia jumped down from the crate. "I'll just check the list when we get back from our mission."

Amalia glared at Dante. She grimaced when she caught him staring at some store lady's ass. She smacked him up-side the head, earning a groan.

"Get your ass up," Amalia growled. "We still have to finish the mission that Director Lazard gave us."

"Do we have to?"

"...Yes. Now, MOVE IT BEFORE I WET TSUKI NO OOKAMI ON YOU!"

"Agh. Okay, okay," Dante ran away from the flaming demon that was called his partner. "Just don't kill me."

Brett, being the anti-social kid she was, took the far back row of seats. Away from the other cadets, most of which obviously wanted to kill him. She sighed and threw her bag onto the overhang above her seat. She plopped down and twisted his body around to stretch his legs across the seat. He put on his sunglasses and leaned his head back, against the window. There was a knock not even a minute later. Looking up, Brett saw a head full of hair. Blonde hair that resembled the tail feathers of a Chocobo.

"Um," the blonde mumbled nervously. "Mind if I join you? All the other seats are taken."

"Sure," Brett was unsure of herself. "Go right on ahead, um..."

The Chocobo-head put his bag on the overhang above the other seat. He sat down and lifted his hand for a shake.

"Cloud Strife."

"Brett Ryuujin," Brett returned the gesture.

"So, um. You joining SOLDIER?"

"Yep," she crossed her arms behind his head. "You?"

Cloud nodded his head. His hair bobbing up and down. Brett had to cough to cover the snicker coming up. She could feel Cloud gazing at her, well, 'him'. It was rather nerve-racking.

"Yes?" Brett raised an eyebrow.

"S-Sorry," Cloud turned to the window. "Say, weren't you the one who started that fight earlier?"

"Correction, it was those stubborn dumb asses who started. I was only protecting my pride."

"It's cool how you took all of them on. I mean,you're not exactly the tallest out the recruits here," Cloud saw the 'softened' glare. "I'm not saying it as an insult or anything."

"Hmph," Brett quickly hid the small smirk that twitched at her lips. "None taken. At least, you don't seem to be willing to piss me off."

"Y-Yeah. I saw what you did to those guys. Wow."

Brett chuckled. Both she and Cloud spoke every so often on the train ride. It wasn't going to be for a good several days, five in the least, before they reach the outskirts of Midgar. There was where the SOLDIER Headquarters was. It was there that 'Brett' was going to give her all and become a SOLDIER. She leaned back on the bench and fell asleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1. Train Ride to Hell**

Brett opened his eyes and groaned as the first rays of the sun glared at her from the window. Rubbing her eyes, she gazed out at the scenery. _You could see the ocean just beyond the horizon_. It was true. The thin, blue line on the horizon signified that they were close to the ocean. Beyond that ocean and to the next continent, was Midgar. Brett ran her fingers through her choppy hair. He knew for certain that her hair was most-likely as messy as a bird's nest. A loud yawn alerted her of her current bunk-mate. Brett laughed out loud at the sight.

"Okay, seriously," Brett tried to stop laughing. "Cloud, do you house a Chocobo in that hair of yours? Be honest."

Cloud groaned in annoyance and looked at his reflection in the window. His blue eyes widened. His blonde, spiky hair was even worse than normal. Hairs stuck out all over the place and clumped together in some places. Brett handed Cloud a comb from his bag, while chuckling. Cloud grabbed the comb and tried to untangle the mess.

"Is anyone hungry? Breakfast is available. What would you like?"

One of those women who are in charge of travel snacks came by the cabin they were in. Brett requested some iced tea and crackers-and-cheese. Cloud got milk with cereal and hot chocolate. They couldn't help but stare at each other. Cloud at Brett for only getting crackers. Brett at Cloud, well more like glaring at the milk that stared right back at her from the tray.

"That's all you're having?"

"Yes," Brett turned away from the evil beverage, which continued to stare at her like a maniac. "Not much of a breakfast-person."

"Would you like some milk," Cloud had found what Brett was staring at.

Brett's eyes widened like dinner plates as the glass got closer to her. Grimacing, she 'calmly' denied the offer. He said that he despised milk, and anything else taken from a bull. In return, Cloud gave him the most confused look Brett had ever seen.

"Lactose-intolerant."

Cloud's mouth opened with an '0' expression.

"Oh. S-Sorry."

"Don't be. Milk," Brett stressed at the word. "and I don't mix well together."

After breakfast, Cloud said that he was going to have a look around. Brett nodded for a 'go-ahead'. She laid back, relaxing despite the noise the engine made. Yes, even at the back of the train, she could still hear that annoyance as clear as daylight. It was a curse in having the keenest hearing in her family. Well, it was both a curse and a blessing.

The Chocobo-Head walked to the middle of the train. He gazed through the window at the next area. There were some men talking amongst each other. He got a strange vibe. The men were dressed in all-in-black with red bandanas covering their mouths.

"What in Gaia's name?"

He saw the glint of a gun and a dagger in one man's belt. Cloud gasped,_ This can't be good._ A shadow loomed behind the blonde. Cloud swallowed and looked behind him. His vision was blanked-out and something covered his mouth. A gag. _Dammit_. There was a commotion and Cloud felt himself being thrown to the floor. He tried to get up, but his wrists were tied.

"Found 'em spying on us."

"Is he a threat?"

"I don't think so. He looks like one of 'em newbies. Definitely not of a SOLDIER Class. Nonetheless, throw him in the cabin. We'll deal with him later. We still need to find the General."

There was the shutting of a heavy door, and everything was quiet. Cloud tried to loosen the ropes binding him. _This is not good. Not good...Wait. Why did they say that they need to find the General._ Cloud's eyes widened,_ Dammit. They're after the General of SOLDIER. Wait. What is the __General doing on the train?_ Cloud tried again to try and break free. He had to warn someone that some assassins were lurking on the train.

It had been at least an hour. Cloud was supposed to be back by then.

"Argh," she scratched her head. "Where the hell is Spiky?"

Brett sat up and peaked out the cabin. No sign of the blonde Chocobo. Brett growled and slumped against the bench. Their were some voices up ahead. Sounded like someone was arguing or yelling at someone else. It was slightly faint from the iPod plugged into Brett's ears: "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. Brett pressed Pause and took out the headphones. She got up and took a step out the cabin. She was instantly met by two men. They were dressed in dark clothing and one had a gun aimed right at her head. Brett rolled her eyes and grabbed the guy's wrist, twisting it till it snapped. The guy screamed out in pain, but was muffled when he was hit in the throat by an elbow.

"WHY YOU BRAT!"

The other lept at Brett. He too was soon met by a boot to the face and a sharp whack to the back of his neck: a pressure point. Brett rolled her shoulder and cracked her neck. She glared at her victims. It was obvious that they weren't cadets, nor the Turks or from SOLDIER.

"Great. It looks like we've got unwelcome company."

Brett dragged the knocked-out men to the FAR back of the train and locked them in an unused cabin. She wiped dust off her hands and shoved them in her pants pockets, _Well, I take it that Cloud was obviously caught. Might as well go find him._

There was definitely a commotion going on outside Cloud's 'cage'. There were muffled screams and yells. As soon as it started, there was silence. There was a knock on the locked door.

"Mf im her (I'm in here)."

There was a sigh followed by a forceful slam on the door. The wind hit Cloud's head as the door landed a foot away from him with a thud. He felt a bead of sweat fall down his face.

"Should've figured," a familiar voice spoke up.

Cloud tilted his head to the side. He again started struggling against the ropes. His rescuer saw this and kneeled down. He untied the ropes and threw off the woolen bag. Cloud gasped for air and grinned at the tawny hair of his new-found friend.

"You certainly have a way of getting caught...Don't you," Brett smirked. "And here I thought I was the one that trouble finds."

"Easy for you to say," Cloud stood up.

"You alright, Spiky?"

"Yeah," Cloud's eyes widened when he remembered something important. "Gaia, WE NEED TO FIND THE GEN-!"

Cloud's mouth was covered by Brett's hand. Brett hushed him to be more quiet.

"The General?" Brett raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's on-board somewhere and there are some guys after him," Cloud ran out of the cabin. "We need to warn someone."

"Easy, Bird-Brain," Brett grabbed his shoulder, stopping the blonde from tripping over a body. "There are more of those Throat-Rags stalking around. They've already got some of the other train cars being held hostage."

"Then what do we do?"

"Easy," Brett grinned as he opened the door and looked at the ladder. "We go upstairs. They can't hear us, so we can get to this General in no time."

Cloud paled. _Is...Is he serious?_

"Are you crazy? We could fall off. What'll we do when THAT happens?"

"Then, we'll know we died trying," Brett still had that evil smirk.

Cloud face-palmed, not noticing Brett already climbing the ladder. _What have I gotten __myself into? Wait,_ he looked for Brett, only to find the short kid already on top. _Argh, Brett._

"Come one, Spiky. We don't have all day," Brett yelled over the rushing air.

All he got in response was a groan and a blonde slowly crawling up the ladder. A look of hatred and disgust definitely filled Cloud's eyes as he glared at his 'friend'.

"Come on, Spike. Move it."

Brett ran forward and jumped over to the next cart. Unfortunately, she tripped and was greeted by someone shooting at the ceiling.

"HELLO TO YOU TOO," Brett sneered.

There was a yelp, causing Brett took glance back at her comrade. The older boy had nearly slipped off the side. Luckily, Brett made it there in time to grab the blonde's hand.

"Dammit, Spiky," she tried yelling into the wind. "Do THAT again and you WILL fall off this train. Got it?"

"Then try walking in THIS wind."

"Which is why I'm crawling, smart-ass."

Cloud and Brett made it to the front caboose, or in other words, the engine room. The had heard some shooting behind them, so they had to quicken their pace to get ahead of whomever was on their tails. Brett leaned over the side and peered through the window. There were some guys, wearing the same black clothes and bandanas, holding guns and a sword at the faces of some engineers. The train engineers looked like they might piss themselves at any given moment. Brett grimaced and stuck out her tongue at the guy nearest her. She lifted her head before she was seen.

"Huh? Did you see that, Bobby?"

"See what? You weren't drinking the wine that was back there were you?"

"Um...WHAT? HELL NO!"

Brett held onto the side of the window sill and swung her body through the opening. Her feet made contact, sending the victim flying into the other captor. There was yelling going on and the usual piece of shredded clothing being flung out of the window. Brett nodded her head, keeping one foot pinning both guys to the ground.

"Piece. Of. Cake," she glanced up at the engineers. "What's up? You guys hurt?"

They shook their heads. _Good_.

"Allllllrightyyy. Then, you may proceed with...whatever...you train engineers do. See 'ya," Brett waved over her shoulder as she walked into the caboose behind her. Cloud followed her shortly after, since he had been trying to figure out how such a small guy like Brett could even fit through such a small window. Brett had to yank on his pants to pull him inside, causing the poor blonde to pull his jeans back up. However, the moment Brett opened and closed the door, both she and Cloud were met with the tips of sharp, steel gun-blades.

"Oh, come on," Brett slumped her shoulders. "This is bullshit, you know."

Brett ran at the closest person and face-kicked him to the end of the train-car. Pain coursed through her shoulder as she saw a thin line of blood trickle down her arm. A bullet had just grazed her shoulder. She jumped up and punched another guy. Glancing over at her blonde companion, she saw that he was putting up a rather good fight as well.

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here," Brett said once the area was cleared.

"B-Brett, you're bleeding," Cloud grabbed her unharmed arm.

"It's nothing," she grimaced. "I've had worse. Let's..."

Hazel eyes widened at the shot-gun barrel aimed right at his face. Behind the barrel was a red-headed man with a huge grin on his face.

"Not so fast, boys."

Suddenly, blood was splattered across the floor, as well as on the two cadets. They stood in shock as the long sword was cut through the gunner's chest. Dead. The body fell to reveal the infamous SOLDIER. One with long, silver hair and green, catlike eyes. _I take it that HE is the General_, Brett raised an eyebrow. _Impressive._

"Aren't you cadets supposed to remain in your cabins until it was safe," a stern voice spoke out.

"Hmph," Brett crossed her arms. "Well, forgive us for not doing doing so and decide to kick-ass..."

She saw Cloud in the corner of her eye. Some how he appeared behind the General. He was throwing his arms in the air, trying to motion for her to not talk back. Of course, he was ignored.

"...It's not like I, myself, cannot defend myself," Brett jabbed her thumb at the bodies that were slumped against the walls.

"Hm? You did this," Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow.

"Perhaps."

Sephiroth smiled, for reasons unknown to the small cadet standing before him, _This year will be...quite interesting._

~Train Station: Midgar~

Brett stepped off of the train and stretched her arms. There was an 'Oomph' from behind her. Brett turned to see the Chocobo-boy holding his head.

"Hey, watch where you go to fling your arms, Brett."

"Hehe," Brett scratched her head. "S-Sorry 'bout that, dude."

Brett rubbed her bandaged shoulder. It stung slightly but that wasn't going to stop her. They grabbed their belongings and walked over to their destination. Where the other SOLDIER cadets were leaving their luggage and lining up. A muscular man walked up to the front line. Brett and Cloud were five lines back, two lines from the VERY back. Brett noticed that the SOLDIER had somewhat-long, black hair and a huge broadsword strapped to his back. There were a few murmurings saying, "That's Angeal Hewley!", and "Isn't he a First-Class?", and "This is so awesome." Brett rolled her eyes at Cloud, who just shrugged.

"Alright, cadets," the Commander started. "Today, you will be given rooms. Go to that young man right there..."

Angeal tilted his head in the direction of a possible Third-Class holding a clipboard.

"... He will give you your keys and room number. Whomever your bunk-mates are, chose. Tomorrow will be the day we see what you're all made of. Now, you are dismissed."

Cloud and Brett glanced at each other. The answer to the 'bunk-mate' question having been answered.

"Partner?"

"You bet," Brett smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Roommates**

It wasn't too bad. Well, their side that is. Cloud and Brett stared at the two other cadets that they were sharing the whole dorm with. There were two bedrooms, a living room, and a small kitchen with a stove and a refrigerator. There wasn't too much to be considered exaggerating about it. However, what the two friends soon realized was the fact that their roommates were utter...no, complete fools of themselves. Both men were wrestling with each other. One had rusty-brown hair that ran down the length of his back, and his eyes were rather unusual: one bright, blue and one gray-brown. The other man was also exotic. He had bright, blue eyes and short, silver hair that was parted to the right, covering his eye. It appeared that the silver-haired guy was pissed off at the brunette over some matter. They had completely trashed their room and most of the living room. Cloud and Brett glanced at each other. Sigh.

"I'll take care of it," Brett walked over to the boys.

The boys yelped in pain as Brett punched the both of their heads, leaving soon-to-be bumps on their foreheads. They looked up at her, only one glared. Brett's eyes twitched.

"What the hell is your guys' problems," she crossed her arms. "My buddy and I walk in and THIS is what we see. WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hmph. Like you'd really care-"

SMACK. The silver-haired held his jaw, glaring at the 'boy' in front of him.

"Wanna try saying THAT again, dumb ass?"

The boy went to hit Brett, but was stopped. The boy he was previously wrestling with held back his arm. His eyes glazed over with amusement.

"Come one, Ner," he spoke up in a smooth demeanor. "We've already trashed the place. We don't need anymore fights. Take it easy, alright?"

"Fine," 'Ner' walked away and sat on the couch.

"Hehe," the brunette turned to Brett and Cloud and chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that, dudes. Nero has a bit of an anger issue. I've told him constantly to go to anger management therapy."

Brett shrugged it off and grabbed both hers and Cloud's luggage. She left the three boys in the living room to talk it out. Dropping their bags in a corner, she walked into the interconnecting bathroom and locked the doors. Her chest was itching.

"Dammit," she cursed the shirt off.

She glared down at the bandages that covered her chest. Even though it was small, Brett didn't want to take any chances of being caught. She knew what the penalty would be.

"Damn this all to hell."

"Hey, Brett," Cloud called out from their shared room. "You alright in there, bud?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just doing some personal business, Blondie."

There was a groan, followed by a "Stop calling me that. It's Cloud Strife, alright?" Brett couldn't help but chuckle. She undid the bandages and re-did them for better comfort. When she walked out, she was greeted by all three boys. Cloud was stretched across his claimed-bed. Brett shook her head, then noticed the other two. The brunette nudged Nero.

"F-Fine. Sorry for being an ass-"

"A Jack ass," Brett smirked.

"Whatever. You happy now?"

"Couldn't be better. So who are you two?"

All of them introduced each other. The brunette was Travis. He was all the way from North Coral, while Nero was here from Kalm. Brett soon found out that they were actually cousins. While Travis was rather childish and a troublemaker, Nero was quiet and hot-tempered. Kind of reminded Brett of her self. Most of the time...okay. All the time.

"Oh, yeah," Cloud sat up and looked at Brett. "You never told me where you were from, Brett."

"Hm? Oh," she scratched her head. "I guess you could say that I'm a little bit south of Nibleheim. Gongaga to be more exact."

Cloud and Travis whistled.

"Sweet," Travis slung his arm over Brett's shoulder. "Looks like you're from the same backwater town as the Commander, Mr. Fair."

"Wh-What? Who?"

"Zack Fair. He's like THE best First-Class around. Aside from the top-three Dogs that is."

"He's pretty much the only one who actually hangs out with the lower-class SOLDIERs and us cadets," Nero finally spoke up after being silent for five or so minutes.

"Wow," Brett was surprised. "You can talk without snarling at anyone."

"Don't push your luck, Shorty," he looked away.

Cloud stiffened. He saw the overshadowed look in Brett's eyes. _Crap._ Travis, who was confused by the silence, looked between Brett, Nero, and Cloud. It then that he finally realized how 'short' the 'boy' really was.

"Come to think of it. You are a bit short. How old are you-"

He was cut off as Brett grabbed his collar and flung him at Nero. Nero raised an eyebrow and dodged with cat reflexes. _Shit. He's fast. Didn't expect that one._ Brett glared at Nero, death written in blood.

"SHORT? I'm just a few weeks from nineteen," she calmed before turning back to 'demon', taking a step closer. "SHORT? TRY SAYING THAT TO MY FACE, YOU DIP-SHIT!"

"What," Nero smirked, finding this new face somehow amusing. "Have a problem with being called 'Shorty', Shrimp?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Brett," Cloud went to take a step up. "Let's be reasonable and not fight."

"REASONABLE MY ASS," Brett lept at Nero.

Yelps and stuff being thrown was heard within thirty yards of the room, causing some passing cadets look and shrug. No sooner had the fight started, it ended just as fast. Cloud groaned and rubbed his temple. Travis, who was sitting on Brett's bed, grinned at the sight. Nero had a look of shock and humiliation on his face.

"Well," Travis tried to stifle a laugh. "That's a first."

"Shut-SHUT UP!"

Nero tried to get out from under Brett. He had both of his arms twisted above his head and his were somehow clamped together be someone's own legs. **NO BAD THOUGHTS!** Brett grinned and chuckled like a crazed maniac. She was the the one responsible for Nero's humility.

"Would you GET OFF ME," Nero glanced at the small kid.

"Now," Brett grinned darkly. "Why would I do THAT when you're being quite rude and obnoxious?"

"I think you're the one being obnoxious," Nero muttered, earning a quick smack in the back of his head. "HEY! STOP THAT!"

"And if I don't?"

"Just...Just get off."

"...," Brett had a look of thought. "Take back what you said about me."

Nero glared at the strange. _How the hell could he have even pinned me to the ground? HE'S SO DAMN SMALL!_ Nero sighed/growled.

"Fine. I apologize for calling you short, midget."

Brett growled, her eyes darkening with each passing second. Cloud had had enough. He got up and walked over to the two...cough*boys*cough...on the floor. He grabbed the back of Brett's shirt and lifted 'him' off of the taller cadet.

"Apology accepted," Cloud spoke for Brett, despite the growling from his left.

"Fine," Brett gave up and crossed her arms. "I forgive you."

"Finally," Nero got up, smirking at Brett.

"You don't suck too much, kid."

Brett growled as the taller boy ruffled her hair. Even though her hair was short, it still resulted in getting messed up. She smacked Nero's hand away. The older boy laughed deeply and walked to the couch outside.

"Although you do fight like a 'girl'," Nero continued.

"H-HEY!"

Travis and Cloud snorted, failing to stop the upcoming laugh. Brett glared at them before glaring at the back of Nero's 'white' head. He was busy watching some crazy show. It looked like a cross between 'COPS' and '60 Minutes'.

"I'M NOT A BITCH," she lied. "AND I WAS ONLY GOING EASY ON YOU! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE, MAN!"

"I'd like to see you try, tomboy," Nero laughed, not facing the banshee.

Brett's face reddened faintly from the blush. _How did he?_ She growled even louder. Cloud and Travis, thinking that the blush was from anger, burst out laughing. Brett glanced at them and turned away to leave the room. Her stomach was starting to ache from hunger.

"This. Is. Bullshit."

"Welcome to my world," the 'Silver Torch' glanced at her. "And consider yourself lucky that I have a new-found respect for you."

"Like I really need it," Brett's head was hidden from view as she raided the frig for food.

"Yeah," Travis had finally calmed down. "It takes a lot...and I mean A LOT...for someone to gain my buddy's side of the battle."

"I'll consider it a pleasure then," Brett had found a huge bag of Frito's from one of the cabinets.

She opened the bag and went to grab a hand-full only to be halted by the hand of a certain blonde beating her to the bag. She glared at the space before glaring up and the back of her retreating 'friend', _Bastard._ She shook her head, hiding the smirk. She flopped down on a bar-stool and began stuffing her face.

"So when are they going to start the training tomorrow," she said between mouth-fulls.

"Hm? Oh," Cloud glanced at the clock above the stove (the kitchen was visible from the snack-bar). "I forgot. I think it was...what? Around Five o' clock?"

Brett's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Travis chuckled.

"Dumb ass," Nero rolled his eyes. "It's at Four o' clock."

Now, Brett's mouth fell agape. Cloud could've sworn a stag beetle could fly in at any minute. Travis...he burst out laughing. He fell off the recliner in hysterics.

"WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO KIDDING ME!"

"Nope," Nero turned and smirked. "Got a problem with that...Kid?"

Brett blinked. She closed her mouth and glared, growling for imminent murder.

"I'm not an Early-Bird," she groaned. "How the hell could I wake up THAT early. AND WHY THE HELL THAT EARLY?"

"I asked Angeal that exact same question," Travis sat back in the chair.

"You done laughing, Jester," Brett and Cloud asked at the same time, both with a deadpanned look.

"Yes. And no, the Commander did not try and kill me, as the General would most likely do," Travis shuddered, earning a sharp laugh from Nero. "Shut up, Devil Boy. Anyways, Angeal said 'The earlier you train, the more time you get to...quote*slack-off*."

Brett nodded her head. She let out a short yawn.

"Hey, Cloud. What time is it?"

"Why," Cloud glanced behind his friend. "Look for yourself. You're right there."

"I'm too lazy to look. What does the clock say?"

Cloud growled in annoyance. _Bravo, bravo. Spiky actually growled._

"It's a Quarter-to-Eight," Cloud looked away.

"It's Seven-thirty," Nero corrected.

"Great," Brett got up and chucked the Frito's bag at Cloud. "The sooner I go to bed, the easier it'll be for me wake up bright and early."

Brett left whilst the argument between Cloud and Nero. Nero was harassing Cloud for being off by a 'few minutes', at least according to the Chocobo-head. Brett opened her bag and pulled out her night garments: boxers and a loose tunic that reached her thighs. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. **Cough*closed, not locked*Cough**. She needed a good shower at the moment.

It was now getting late. Cloud glanced at the clock and left the room. Travis and Nero were Late-Night Sleepers, and Early-Risers. It had been at least twenty minutes since Brett announced that he was going to take a shower and go to bed. The Blonde walked over to his bed and took off his clothes, except his boxers. Grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush, he glanced at Brett's bed. He wasn't in bed. _Must still be in the bathroom._ He headed for the bathroom. It was slightly ajar. There was no sound of running water.

"Hey, Brett," Cloud called out. "I'm coming in. I need to brush my teeth. You mind?"

There was no answer. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and opened the door.

Cloud stood at the doorway, too shocked to move. Brett stared at the Chocobo-Head, too shocked to say anything. She was wearing only a towel, which wrapped around her chest and covered down to her thighs. Brett blinked and quickly wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Get. Out," she growled.

There no doubt an evil and ominous aura that clouded the bathroom. Cloud gulped and quickly stepped out, shutting the door. _What. In. Gaia's name. Was that?_ Cloud's face blushed a deep-red as he turned and walked to his bed. The bathroom door slammed open. Cloud glanced at Brett, afraid of what he would see. Brett was no longer wearing the towel. 'He' was now in a pair of boxers and tee-shirt. Brett glared at Cloud. Both didn't budge from their spots.

"You didn't see anything," Brett whispered harshly.

It took Cloud a few seconds to sense the somewhat calmed tone in Brett's voice. He stared at the shorter, orange-haired 'boy'...girl.

"You're...You're...a girl?"

Brett glanced at Cloud. Anger flashed in her eyes, but soon faded away. She sighed and looked away from him.

"Yes. I am," she lifted the bed sheets and layed down. "But you are to not tell anyone. Got it?"

"Um. But I thought woman weren't allowed in-"

"I know...women," she stressed at the noun. "Aren't allowed in SOLDIER, but I don't give a shit what others think. In truth, I have to make something of my life. You're here for the same reason...Am I correct?"

Cloud nodded.

"Then, I don't want you to tell anyone. Please, you're the first guy whom I consider my friend."

"Um. Y-Yeah," Cloud sat down on his bed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, but...is Brett your real name?"

"Sort of," Brett folded her arms behind her head. "It's short for Britannie. My real name is Britannie Ryuujin. And yes, I'm still from Gongaga."

"I see," Cloud got up and headed for the bathroom, still nervous about the situation. "That's a nice name, Brett. Then, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Brett closed her eyes. "Good night, Apricot."

"Good night," Cloud stopped and turned back at Brett, a glare progressing. "HEY! I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME BLONDIE!"

Things were back to normal. Cloud and Brett glared at each other, as if the embarrassing encounter never occurred.

"Correction," Brett chuckled. "I said 'Apricot' not Blondie."

"IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Nope. Blondie means blonde...yellow. Apricot is yellow-ORANGE. Not yellow."

"IT'S STILL the SAME THING!"

"No it's not. Now, shut up. I want to go to sleep," Brett turned her back to the fuming Chocobo-head. "We both have got a big day tomorrow."

Cloud breathed in deeply, running his hand through his spiky hair. It was going to be a long time in SOLDIER. That was for certain. One girl in a dorm of three...actual...boys. One girl out of the SOLDIER cadets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Train Like There's No Tomorrow**

"Alright, listen up you kids. LINE UP," a First-Class SOLDIER member commanded.

Immediately, all the young cadets stopped talking and did as ordered. They focused their attention on the silver-haired SOLDIER Commander. For a moment, Brett thought that he looked like a relative of Nero. She glanced at the said cadet, realizing how similar they were. However, Nero had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, you," one cadet, who had noticed the similarity as well, shouted. "Are you two related?"

Brett rolled her eyes and looked at Nero. Now, it appeared he was silently cursing to himself, and possibly the Fates. _Wonder what's eating him._

"Heh. Hey, kid. What's up," sadly, Dante had taken seen the poor boy. "How's my favorite cous-?"

"Shove it, old man," Nero narrowed his icy eyes at the older man.

There were a few snickers and gasps from the crowd. She couldn't tell if they were either amused or shocked at Nero's reply, or maybe both. Chuckled, despite said cadet glaring at me. Brett turned to him and gave him a don't-worry-I-won't-say-a-word. He growled and turned away. _Poor lad._

"Anyways," Dante turned back to being semi-serious. "I am Dante Sparda, and yes, I am Nero's oldest cousin. I will be in charge of your barracks. Understood?"  
"Sir! Yes, sir!" The candidates retorted.  
"Good," he grinned. "Now, let's get to business..."

Dante Sparda was a First-Class SOLDIER, with poorly-cropped, silver hair that framed his face,a few strands of his hair dangling in front of his face. His face was that of an older man possibly of the age 40 or 45, and unlike most of his younger comrades, he actually had some facial hair. A few gray whiskers dotted his chin. He was tall, a few inches taller than Nero, and Nero was, maybe taller than, about the same height as Sephiroth. Unlike the other Commanders, Dante wore a red-and-black, 'cowboy' outfit, a long overcoat, and had a large sword and a pair of guns strapped to his back. Dante, without a doubt, was a man to respect. He had been known to push his cadets to their limits, while finding time to annoy the other SOLDIERs and flirt with women.

"...This is a test run, so none of you will be kicked out yet. For the next week, you will be monitored and examined by your superiors. After the seven days, however," he hesitated and glanced around. "at least a fourth or so of you will be gone."  
Brett frowned. _One week?_ _Heh, this is going to be one hell of a week._  
"This is going to be the first of many tests to come," Dante stated, "This obstacle course will test your stamina, strength and balance. When I call your name you will begin here," He pointed at a line that was engraved into the dirt, "Oh, and you'll be graded on how well you complete the course and how fast you are able to do it. Understood?"  
"Sir! Yes, sir!"  
Knowing her name, well her nickname, wouldn't be called for a while, Brett took this opportunity to examine the course. Each obstacle had a fair distance between them, five maybe seven yards. The first obstacle would be crawling under barbed wire for about twelve feet, followed by vaulting over three sets of barriers that varied form two feet to five feet. From there a twelve foot wall, with climbing studs, beyond which laid a large, muddy terrain. There were planks that posed as a crisscrossing boardwalk, so one had to navigate while trying to get to the end without delay. _I think the wall-climbing might be a bit of a problem._ After that, finally, was a barren straight-away to the finish-line. A SOLDIER stood at the end, holding a stopwatch. Brett glanced at the crowd of SOLDIERs to her left and tilted her head. One lad stood out. He wasn't too old, possibly a few years older than herself. His ebony haired was spiked and seemed to defy gravity. _He looks pretty cute,_ Brett mentally smacked herself. _Agh. Stop thinking that. He's most likely a Commander. No girl thoughts. You're a boy...act like a boy, dammit._  
"Brett 'neil Ryuujin!"  
"Sir," Brett replied.  
Just as she was about to run to the start, Cloud whispered, "Good luck." Brett smirked, all her previous anxiety and nervousness disappeared. Right here, right now, she were going to prove it that she was capable of joining SOLDIER. It was now or never.  
"Begin."

Like a bullet out of its barrel, the young kid rushed off to the first obstacle, the barbed wire.

Zack's friend and his fellow Second-Class SOLDIER Kunsel let out a low whistle. "Wow, that kid runs like a bat out of Hell," Kunsel observed.  
"Bat's don't run Kunsel," Zack snickered at his auburn haired friend, "They fly."

Kunsel rolled his Mako-enhanced eyes before shoving Zack.  
"Don't correct me, _sir_, or I'll have to kick your ass."  
"Me? I'm sorry if my memory may be a little hazy, but I believe that the score was twelve and twenty. Twenty belonging to me! The handsome, dark-haired, ladies man," Zack combed his hand through his hair.  
"Handsome? Ladies man?," Kunsel chuckled. "Only in your dreams."  
"I bet I could beat you even when I'm sleep."  
Angeal began to massage his forehead. The one day he forgot to bring earplugs, these two decide to have a brainless argument.

"Gentlemen, shut up," Angeal ordered.

Kunsel instantly settled down, while his dark-haired 'ladies man' buddy huffed and scowled but let the argument die.

"Thank you…"  
"LOOK AT THAT BOY GO," one of the Thirds said.  
Focusing his attention back to the course, where it should have been in the first place, Zack raised his eyebrows in surprise. The cadet had already cleared the first obstacle, with little to no scratches on his body or torn clothing, and had already vaulted over the first two barriers. Watching intensely, Zack noted that when the candidate approached each barrier, he didn't hesitate. It was a natural, human reaction to stop for a quick second to build energy before jumping, but when in SOLDIER, that tiny flaw was eliminated within the first month. For a SOLDIER, even a quick pause could bring disaster. This kid, however, didn't even stall. _He must have had an excellent mentor,_ Zack thought as he observed the orange-haired boy vault over the last barrier.  
"Excellent stamina, pacing himself," Angeal began to mutter to himself.

Zack knew this habit all-too-well. Whenever Angeal examined something thoroughly, he talked to himself.

"Upper body strength needs work, though," the older First rubbed his chin.

Silently, Zack agreed as he went back to watching the applicant climb the wall. He was struggling. However, he made it through and across the planks. As the final obstacle approached, Zack focused all his attention. He didn't want to miss a thing.

As Brett neared the wall, her eyes glazed over. Memories of the past filled her mind. Past experiences with her family...her best-friend, her only friend, Asheterra. _Come on, Brett! You can do it,_ you zoomed passed the SOLDIER with the stopwatch.

Dante smirked as he watched the boy cross the finish line. Though he seemed a bit out of breath, he did well. Looking down at the clipboard, Dante underlined **Ryuujin**. _Let's see what else you can do, kid._

Brett walked to the sidelines, where the others who finished were told to stand. The course had taken a lot out of her, now she was trying to not have a breakdown from her upcoming asthma attack. Of all the conditions, you had to have asthma. It was a pure curse. Luckily, over the years of self-training yourself, it was no longer as bad as it used to be. Brett thanked the Goddess and the Fates. Brett leaned against the back wall next to Travis. He was, to his misfortune, one of the first to be called.

"Do you think Spiky and Devil Boy'll make it," Travis glanced at Brett.

"Most likely," Brett shrugged. "Nero, I have a strong feeling he'll pass with little effort. Cloud, he'll pass but with a few complications along the way. Not everyone is perfect."

Brett checked her arms and shoulders, making sure that she didn't accidentally sprain a tendon. There was a soft spot on her right shoulder where she had grazed her shoulder against the climbing wall. That one was going to be a bruise later on, but no complaining at the moment. Complaining was a sign of weakness, and SOLDIER wouldn't tolerate that. There was a whistle from Travis.

"That's a good looking scrape," he whispered. "You gonna be alright, buddy?"

"Hmph," Brett nodded. "I've had worse. It's not bleeding, so nothing to whine about."

"No argument there...Hey, Nero. You made it?"

Brett looked up from her bangs. Nero strolled over to them.

"What do you expect? I'm not weak," Nero caught Brett's playful glare. "Not like those other losers over there."

Brett and Travis followed Nero's gaze to a small group that was laying on the ground, gasping up a storm. It was saddening, yet funny at the same time.

"I figure they'll be out by the next week or two," Brett murmured. "If they're lucky."

The three cadets watched as Cloud made it through the test. He limped over to them. It was evident that he was exhausted.

"I don't think I've ran that much since I was in the Infantry."

"Ya did good, Spike," Brett clasped a hand on his shoulder. "If you managed to survive through the Infantry, you'll do fine in SOLDIER. It's only...a bit tougher."

"Yeah right," Travis snorted.

"Put a cork in it, Red."

Zack was walking through the halls to the cadets' quarters. It was a habit of him to hang out with the newbies. Both he and Kunsel would do it occasionally, but Kunsel had just been sent out to run an errand for the Director.

"Ah, the sweet smell of cadet lunches. I think they're even better than what everyone else gets."

As he neared the lunchroom, he came across Commander Yugure. _She must be back from the mission,_ Zack thought. _Oh, yeah. If Dante is back, it is only relevant that she's back as well._

"Hey, Amalia. What's up?"

"Nothing to be concerned over, Pup," she smirked.

"Oh, come on," now Zack was whining. "Why is everyone calling me that?"

"Because you're a dork, Zack. What'd you expect? Angeal being the only one to call you that?"

Zack growled, while Amalia laughed. She was once again dressed in her white-and-red halter top, leather pants... and black overcoat.

"So how'd the mission go?"

"The usual," she continued, now taking the same path as the Puppy. "Kick some Wutain-ass and deal with the perverted old man."

Zack laughed, ducking as Amalia's fist nearly collided with his head. He chuckled some more before settling down.

"You're joining the brats for lunch again, Fair?"

"Yeah. Hey, their not brats. They're...just new."

"More like fresh meat to be beaten to a pulp."

"Well, unlike your's truly, not everyone enters SOLDIER and becomes a First-Class right off the bat," Zack mumbled.

"True," Amalia smirked. "But that just means that I have all the better reason to kick anyone's ass around her-"

"BRETT, LOOK OUT!"

The sound of something crashing into the wall right next the two Commanders, earning their attention. There was more yelling, and the gasp of pain sounded.

"SHIT, BRETT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT MAN?"

Zack and Amalia glanced at each other. They ran forward to catch on on what was happening in the lunchroom.

"AH, FOOD! I'M IN HEAVEN!"

"Would you just shut it, Travis," Nero rubbed his ear. "Unless you want all of Gaia to hear you."

Brett walked up to the three boys with her lunch tray in hand. It was evident, Travis was pissing Nero off...again. _God, doesn't that boy ever learn._

"Hey, it's not my fault..."

"Everything's your fault, Travis," Brett sat down next to Cloud. "What are you? A six-year-old in a twenty-year-old's body?"

"H-Hey," Travis whined.

"So...What'd I miss?"

There was a scoff and a few groans. _Well that answers my question._ Brett exchanged glances with Cloud.

"Nothing really," he glanced away, stuffing his face with a piece of lasagna. "Just. SOLDIER. Cadet business. Nothing much."

"That is if you don't include the fact that one of us is bound to be caught in a fray," Nero raised an eyebrow at me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Brett narrowed her eyes at the taller man.

"Nothing. Just stating that that guy over yonder has been staring at you for quite some time now."

Brett looked over her shoulder. Indeed, there was a giant sitting not too far from their table. She didn't think that she's ever had anyone stare at her with such hatred and envy. Brett turned away with a sneer.

"Wonder what's eating that bastard?"

"Who knows," Travis shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're, one, the smallest cadet in Shinra history, and/or two, you had like the fastest time on the track this morning."

Brett gave him a confused look.

"Why the hell would a giant like him be envious of me because of my capabilities?"

"Don't know. But try not to catch eyes with him again or he might," Travis was cut off, his eyes widening in...fear? "Shit."

"YO, HOTSHOT!"

Brett closed her eyes. _Crap. First day of training and I think I've found myself an enemy._ She slowly turned to the giant looming over her, but not before catching Cloud staring at her.

"Yeah. What'd you want, Titan?"

Titan sneered at the smaller cadet. He cracked his knuckles.

"What'd I want? I think you're just trying to buff," Titan sneered. "No one can run that fast without tripping or hurting themselves. What are you? On steroids?"

Hazel eyes narrowed. A flash of green and yellow sparked for a second. Brett stood up, glaring up at the giant's face. He had a jagged scar across his forehead.

"If I were to be on steroids," she hissed. "I would be trying to kill myself. For you're information, you bastard, this body is quite capable of competing against the odds even without the use of such atrocities. However, in your case, I think steroids would do quite well."

Titan's face cringed in anger. He made a grab for Brett's throat, but was in for a surprise. Before anyone could react, Brett had swung her leg up and slammed into the back of the giant's neck. Cloud had gotten up and moved out of the way.

"YOU CONNIVING PIPSQUEAK!"

Brett slammed her foot into the bastard's face, leaving a boot imprint to redden. The whole cafeteria had noticed the commotion and were now gathering to watch.

"Put a sock in it, Gigantor," Brett shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Brett, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed," Travis reached for Brett's shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"Leave me be," Brett snarled at Travis. "If this continues, I don't want you guys to get caught in the fray."

A sharp pain exploded from Brett's stomach, sending her flying back several yards. She opened one eye and glared at the giant of a man. He had a smug grin on his face.

"GET UP YOU SHRIMP! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA BACK OFF NOW," Titan flexed his arm.

Everyone who were previously ignoring the fight had now crowded the area, forming a tight circle around Brett and the Giant. Brett put on a straight face and stood up. Her lips curled back into a savage sneer. Even the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up as sheer anger.

"BACK OFF? I THINK YOU SHOULD GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I NEVER BACK OFF FROM A FIGHT THAT I DID NOT START!"

Now, Cloud, Travis, and Nero were trying to get to Brett to prevent her from bolting at the bigger danger. However, they were soon blocked off by the other cadets. Hoots and hollers echoed through the cafeteria. Some of the people serving the lunches had backed off farther into the kitchen. They were smart in sensing the danger. One had called for an emergency on the fight. Brett bolted from her previous spot, dodging the oncoming fist. She landed on a table and smirked tauntingly at the lad, earning a roar. She back flipped and kicked Titan under the chin, and then lunged at him to twist his arm behind his back. However, things did not go as planned.

"WHY YOU BRAT!"

The colossus twisted his body around and grasped Brett's smaller hand. Brett yelped in pain as she felt her fingers dig into her flesh. Titan grinned and flung Brett over his shoulder. Everyone cringed as the small boy's body was slammed onto a table, snapping it in half.

"BRETT!" Cloud shouted out for his friend.

Brett rolled out of the rubble. She stood up on one knee and looked up. Titan had a sneered smirk on his face. He lunged at the smaller cadet again, earning a dodge and sharp kick to the calve. Growling, he reached out for the closest object ans swung.

"LOOK OUT!"

A cry of pain gurgled from Brett's throat, but not before a bitten lip. She stumbled away form the giant, grasping her arm. Blood seeped from her wound, dripping onto the floor. Titan saw this ans grinned even more.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, KID!"

Brett backed up into the wall behind her and held her unharmed arm up to cover her face. The pain never came. There were hushed murmurs and gasps. Brett opened her eyes and briefly met with her friends' blue eyes before glancing at the dark-blue shirt and black cloak in front of her. A flash of silver brought her attention to the two swords gleaming in front of the two men. For a moment, she thought it was Sephiroth and one other SOLDIER.

"Hey, you alright kid," a...woman's? Voice spoke up.

Brett looked up and saw two emerald-blue eyes peering down at her. _A woman?_ The woman was slightly taller than her by just inches. Brett nodded her head. The woman nodded her head and glared at Titano.

"Now, now," this time the other spoke up...a man for certain. "Isn't it wrong to pick a fight with the wrong person? Let alone in the wrong place."

The giant scoffed, dropping the metal table leg. He glared at Brett and walked away. The two SOLDIERs sheathed their swords.

"Alright, you mongrels. Get lost. There's nothing to see here but blood," the woman SOLDIER ushered the men away, obviously terrifying them.

Cloud, Travis, and Nero bolted passed the woman and were soon at Brett's sides. Brett felt bad the moment she saw their faces. All three of them were horrified and concerned.

"Brett, are you alright, buddy," Travis was careful to not annoy the bleeding arm.

"Does it hurt," Cloud asked in a hushed voice.

Brett shook her head. Yes, it hurt, but she didn't want to show it. It would only worsen the situation.

"It's...only a scratch," Brett strengthened her grip on the arm. "I'll be fine."

"Like hell," Nero shook his head.

"HEY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU BOYS? THERE'S NOTHING HERE," the woman SOLDIER returned.

"They're my roommates," Brett interrupted, deepening her voice.

The female sighed, resting her hands on her hips. The taller SOLDIER walked over to Brett and examined her arm. He let out a low whistle.

"That's a pretty good 'scratch' if that's what you want to call it."

"Like I said," Brett yanked her arm out of his grasp, grimacing. "It's alright. I won't die from..."

"Yeah, but there's infection to talk about," the woman grabbed Brett. "You're coming with me to the Infirmary. No excuses."

Brett glanced over her wincing shoulder at her friends. They nodded their heads in understanding. Brett sighed and walked alongside the woman.

"There you go, sir," the nurse finished up the bandaging.

Thank the Goddess that she did ask Brett to take her shirt off. It would have spilled utter disaster.

"Thank you," Brett stood up and walked away.

The female SOLDIER, who had been with Brett the entire time, got up as well and followed the cadet.

"And thank you for bringing him in, Commander," the nurse call after the Commander.

It still intrigued Brett. She glanced over her shoulder at the woman. She didn't even look that young. No older than herself. The woman noticed Brett staring and raising an eyebrow.

"See something you don't like, kid," she smirked.

"U-um," Brett quickly turned, blushing a faint pink. "N-No. It's just...how can you?"

"How can a woman like myself be in SOLDIER?"

Brett stopped and looked at the woman. She nodded.

"Simple," the Commander shrugged. "I was an exception. I was found by the General and brought to the President. After that, they considered a few possibilities, since my family was killed awhile traveling. Thus, they took me to the Director and recruited me for SOLDIER. Of course, I was only placed under Second-Class, but after training under Angeal and Sephiroth, I quickly became a First within just a little over a year."

_Wait,_ Brett widened her eyes. _A...year? That was when Amalia..._ Brett stared at the woman. Her facial features indeed resembled Amalia's but her hair was much longer and much, much lighter. The woman's bangs were longer than the rest of her hair, which was auburn with black underneath. Her skin was darker than her own.

"Forgive me if I am intruding, but," Brett trailed off.

"But?"

"...You look just like my childhood friend," Brett whispered, not realizing that her voice was no longer deep. "She...She disappeared over a year ago. Both she and her parents had set out to check out North Coral, but..."

Brett glanced up at the woman. She had a confused look on her face, making Brett even more confused.

"...I had never heard from her since. I was told that she and her family were killed by a pack of Shadow Creepers. No one had survived. The bodies were supposedly found on the side of the road by some travelers on the way to Gongaga."

"G-Gongaga, you say?"

Brett gave the woman her full attention.

"That's where...I'm from," the SOLDIER's jade eyes widened. "You wouldn't happen to know...no. You wouldn't BE Britannie...Would you?"

Brett's eyes widened. Both women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Not a breath was heard. Some SOLDIERs walked by, but ignored the two. After they left, the Commander grabbed Brett and dragged her into a different hallway.

"H-HEY! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Is it really you, Brit," the woman's eyes were glazed with pleading.

"How would you," Brett shook her head. "I don't know..."

"Cause if you are, it's me...Amalia."

"Amal-lia," Brett's stared at 'Amalia'. "N-No. It can't be. How are you..."

After more staring, the frowns and pleading eyes turned into grins and laughter. Both women held each other in each others' arms.

"Oh, Goddess Minerva," Amalia tried to not cry. "I can't believe it's you. IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"I just can't believe that you're alive," Brett blinked back tears. "I haven't seen you in so long. Why didn't you...Oh, wait. The General and the other top guys."

Amalia nodded her head. They hugged again before anyone would get suspicious. They wiped away their tears and walked down the hallway.

"Gaia, you don't know how happy I am to see you," Brett nudged Amalia's shoulder.

"I know," Amalia laughed back. "It's seemed so long ago. So, why are you here, Britan-"

"It's Brett," Brett quickly corrected her friend. "No one knows, except for Cloud and Nero, but I don't want anyone else to here it."

"Wait. What are you doing disguised as a g-"

"Amalia," Brett scream/whispered, hitting Amalia's head. "What'd I say? You can call me by my...real name...but only in private. Okay?"

Amalia stared at Brett, but nodded her head.

"You really haven't changed," she quickly grinned. "Have you,_Brett_?"

"Nope. I've always wanted to do this, so now's the chance."

"What can I say? You've always wanted to wear boy's clothes," Amalia chuckled.

"BRETT!"

Both women stared at each other before turning around. There was a blur of red-brown flashed passed Amalia, but Brett was no longer anywhere to be seen. Amalia looked down and raised an eyebrow. There, on the floor and dazed, was Brett with some boys on top of her.

"OH THANK GAIA YOU'RE ALRIGHT, BUDDY OLD PAL! Are you hurt," the brunette glanced at the pale, pink-tinged face.

"Get. Off," Brett gasped for air. "T-Travis."

Travis was suddenly thrown off of Brett. He recovered and glared up at his older cousin. Nero walked over to Brett and helped her up. Cloud followed suit, glaring at the stubborn brunette.

"Sorry," Cloud walked up to Brett. "I tried to tell him to not tackle you, but what does he do..."

"...He tackles you," Nero finished, still annoyed at the younger man.

"Um?"

All four cadets glanced at Amalia. Cloud and Travis, Nero simply stood there with his hands in his arms crossed, stood at 'attention' and saluted the Commander. Amalia and Brett shared glances and broke out laughing.

"There's no need to salute me, kids," Amalia slung an arm over Brett's shoulder.

"Um, Brett?"

"Yes, Cloud."

"...Do you know who she is?"

"...And what if I do?"

Travis broke his stance and was right in Brett's face. Brett quickly pushed his head away.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU KNOW THE ONLY FEMALE COMMANDER IN SOLDIER," Travis grabbed Brett's shoulders and shook her.

"Ow, ow, ow. Yes. I do. Know. Amalia," Brett grabbed Travis to stop the world from spinning. "Do that again and you'll find yourself without your family jewels tomorrow morning."

Everything went silent. Cloud and Nero glanced at each other. Amalia looked nervously between her friend and Travis. _Does she not realize that her voice just heightened?_ She tapped Brett's shoulder.

"B-Brett," Travis stuttered. "You're...voice. It changed."

"Y-Yeah," Brett realized her mistake. "So?"

"...Are you a trans?"

Everyone glared at Travis. The poor boy now looked like he could pee himself, especially under Amalia's glare. She was the scariest besides Brett. Amalia grabbed Travis, pulling him down to her level.

"Say a word that Brett is a girl," the Commander hissed with venom in her voice. "And you'll never see the light pf day again. Trust me. It's worse than losing your pride as a man."

Travis's eyes widened at Brett. She glanced at the open air, crossing her arms when she glared at him. There was a faint smirk on her face.

"Y-Yes, Ma' am. I promise. These lips are sealed," he bought his hands up in defeat.

"Good boy," Amalia pushed him back to glance at her watch, eyes widening. "Shit."

"Everything alright, Amalia?"

"Yeah. Sadly I just remembered the meeting that I am supposed to attend to at Three. I've got ten minutes to get up to the Meeting Room. What's you're room number? Oh, no. Forget it. I'll just look it up."

"It's Room 409," Brett said from behind her hand, having hand-palmed her face.

"Right," Amalia chuckled. "Then expect me some time later on."

Brett nodded at her friend's retreating form. She glanced over at the boys. Cloud and Nero walked passed her, saying that they're heading for the dorm. Travis was still in his spot on the floor, staring at Brett.

"What," she wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Dammit," Travis quickly stood up. "Sorry. I guess you had me in for a surprise. I never expected you to be...um...ya know."

"I get it," Brett turned and walked in her dorm's direction. "No need to blurt it out."

"Right," Travis chuckled. "So does this mean that you get the bathroom fir-"

Travis yelped in pain and held his nose. Brett smirked darkly and lowered her elbow.

"No. Pretend that none of this ever happened," she glanced over her shoulder, hazel eyes burning with gold fire. "Got it memorized?"

"Y-Yes, Ma' am."

Brett chuckled and broke into a jog to catch up with the others. _I can't believe it. Amalia was alive all this time. And in SOLDIER as a Commander._ Now, the only thing she had left to worry about was keeping her gender hidden from the other SOLDIERs and cadets. Brett turned a corner, hoping to take a short-cut. Unfortunately, she bumped into a certain raven-haired SOLDIER. The same one who had caught her eye during the training exercises earlier.

"AGH! S-SIR, I APOLOGIZE," Brett quickly saluted the Commander.

"Take it easy, cadet," Zack laughed. "In a bit of a hurry, aren't you?"

"Sir, I was...having a race with my roommates to see who gets to room first," Brett quickly retorted.

"Don't call me sir," Zack rolled his navy eyes. "Just call me Zack. Sir makes me feel old like the other SOLDIER Firsts."

"Sir-I mean. Zack," Brett scratched her head. "Right. Got it."

"How's your arm?"

"It's all good," Brett glanced at her bandaged arm. "No broken bones."

"That's good to hear," Zack patted her back. "And try not to get into any more trouble. Okay?"

"Sir-Zack. Got it," Brett nodded and took off the moment Travis sped passed her. "DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!"

Zack chuckled at the sight. There was something about the young boy that caught his interest. Brett seemed like someone who wouldn't give up without a fight. Someone who actually knew how to have fun.

**Forgive me, but I figured that the longer chapters would be easier for me. It's better to get all of the needed action in it than leave it out there hanging. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. YAY! Britannie-cough*Brett*cough- finally found her long-lost friend, Amalia. And now Travis has learned of her secret, but what will now happen with the all-mighty Zack ****Fair in the picture? Things will definitely get more interesting.**


End file.
